Teachers know
by maranoismylife
Summary: If there was one thing that Paul was certain about, it was that Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald were meant to be. Thankfully, he wasn't the only one to think so.


If there was one thing that Paul was certain about, it was that Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald were meant to be.

Thankfully, he wasn't the only one to think so.

You see, teachers are much more than just educators who constantly put up with children, and they know so much more than what most people expect them too.

For example, Mrs. Anderson had Derek for English and she did this thing where she made each of her students write in a journal each day about what ever topic they wanted to.

There was not one written entry in which she didn't see Casey written all over it; maybe not literally, but the way he spoke about a certain mystery girl gave it away.

After all, there was only one girl who she knew could infuriate Derek and excite him at the same time.

And Ms. Anderson saw it, every time she saw them argue in the hallway.

Next, was Mr. Jacks who had Casey for Pre-Calculus and could hear all of her conversations with her best friend Emily, their desks being so close to his.

Casey would go on about how annoying Derek was when he was pranking her (now ex, thank the heavens) boyfriend, Max, or how she detested the way he ate out of her cereal bowl that morning, or the way he always had some pretty girl in a short skirt knocking at their door.

It was beyond obvious that the last part really bothered Casey, but neither she nor her best friend could notice.

So much for being in an advance course, he would sigh to himself with a chuckle.

Finally, there was Mrs. Summer who had the pleasure of having both of them in her Spanish class.

She would notice how Derek would always choose the seat behind Casey, and would occasionally start twirling her hair until Casey smacked his hand away.

It was very obvious to her that there was something between the step siblings (not that she had a problem with the title, since they weren't blood related), and she would take any opportunity to pair them up together.

Call her a romantic at heart, but she waited the moment in which they would finally admit their feelings for each other in front of the entire class.

''I heard Casey's going out with the new boy, Truman'' Ms. Anderson spoke, taking a sip of her newly made coffee.

The four of them sat at a table in the teacher's lounge, the room being vacant except for them, and they were glad that they could finally sit down and enjoy their usual gossip.

Paul shook his head, placing his mug down. ''I can't believe she would do that. Especially not after she found out he was rating girls''

''Is that why everyone looked so dressed up the last couple of days?'' asked Mrs. Summer, flipping her blond hair from her face.

The rest nodded, annoyance running through their faces.

''That boy's a troublemaker'' Mr. Jacks sighed. ''He's no good for her. Pamela, you got anything on how Derek feels?''

''Just a bit. He wrote about how he hated the thought of a certain girl going out with someone who didn't deserve her''

Mrs. Summers placed her hand on her heart in delight, while Paul and Mr. Jacks simply grinned.

''Man, our plans of them getting together before graduation are not working''

''They'll figure it out'' Paul grabbed his mug. ''Eventually''

A few days later, Mrs. Summer burst through the doors of the teacher's lounge, slightly frightening her three friends who sat in their usual spot.

A large smile was plastered on her face, as she clapped her hands eagerly. ''It's happened, guys! They finally admitted their feelings for each other!''

And they all cheered, and very loudly at that.

''Spill, Naomi!'' Ms. Anderson exclaimed, as her friend took a seat.

Mrs. Summer composed herself until she could finally speak again. ''Okay, so it was early starting class and I noticed that Casey wasn't in her desk yet while Derek was. I asked him if she was here, and he responded with a yes, so I dismissed it knowing she'd eventually show up.

Well she did, but it wasn't pretty…

'' _Casey, what happened?'' asked Mrs. Summer with concern, looking at the girl's puffy red eyes._

 _She sniffed, shaking her head. ''Nothing, Mrs. Summers, I'm sorry I'm late''_

'' _No, no, don't worry about it''_

 _As Casey made her way to her desk, and murmurs began to go around, she noticed the way Derek's eyes examined her slowly._

'' _What happened to you, spacey?'' he whispered, but it really wasn't a whisper, because most of the class could hear._

 _Casey took a deep breath, staring down at her hands. ''Derek, I'm not in the mood''_

'' _Did your smooth boyfriend do something? Or did you just trip down the stairs again? You know there's a reason people call you Klutzilla-''_

 _Mrs. Summer rolled her eyes. Oh that boy did not know when to close his mouth._

 _He continued poking her, murmuring to her during the lesson, but being so…well, herself, Mrs. Summer chose to ignore it._

'' _That's it!'' Casey stood from her desk, turning to face a rather amused Derek. ''Derek Venturi, you are the most annoying, frustrating, stubborn, good looking, hockey maniac I've ever met! And since you want to know so badly, yes, it did have to do with Truman, okay? I found him kissing some other girl in the hall!_ ''

 _The room fell into complete silence, Mrs. Summer's mouth hanging open, as Derek simply stood from his seat. ''Wait, did you just call me good looking?''_

 _Casey's eyebrows furrowed, a slight amount of red making its way to her cheeks. ''Wait what? No- I di- That's not the point!''_

'' _Is it really not? Because I could've sworn you just called me good looking. Or am I wrong, people?''_

 _He asked turning to each one in the classroom, everyone shaking their heads._

 _Casey huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. 'In your dreams, Venturi, I could never find you to be anything but unappealing. It's a wonder why so many girls think you're handsome''_

'' _So now you think I'm handsome'' he licked his lower lip, taking a step closer to her, until they could practically feel each other's breath on their skin. ''Keep talking, Case, you're not helping yourself''_

 _She tried to say something, or maybe she was just looking for someone to help her out of it, but Casey MacDonald just didn't seem to be able to open her mouth and speak._

 _That was enough for Derek to crash his lips onto hers, many gasping and then clapping gradually._

 _Mrs. Summer felt her inner fan girl take over her as she soon felt her heart about to explode from all the happiness._

 _That was all she ever wanted, and now she couldn't wait to tell her husband and the rest of the teachers._

 _They finally pulled away, Casey in an obvious trance and Derek smirking._

'' _you're not so bad looking yourself, McDonald'' he teased, sitting down at his seat. ''Mrs. Summer, please continue on with the lesson''_

''Wait, so he acted like nothing happened?'' asked Paul raising an eyebrow.

''Pretty much, and Casey just stood there still completely surprised until she finally got back to reality and sat down.'' Mrs. Summer smiled. ''Although, I did see them talking after class. They argued, of course, but you could see the sexual tension''

Mr. Jacks chuckled. ''Can't we all?''

It had finally happened.

What so many had waited had waited for, most specifically, what the four teachers had waited for.

They didn't try to conceal their smile as they saw the couple holding hands in the hall.


End file.
